


No More Regrets

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Regrets Undone [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 90 percent fluff, Aegon the Boy King, Cute little Aegon Jon and Dany, Elia is a Good Parent, F/M, Father-Figure Jaime, Found Family, Jaime and Elia deserve to be happy, Jaime is a Good Parent, Romance, Sequel, Short mentions of BAMF women Olenna Lyanna and Rhaella, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: Princess-Regent Elia Targaryen and her loyal knight find happiness together as Aegon Targaryen, boy king and sixth of his name, grows up with two loving parents.





	No More Regrets

Nearly two years after Jaime traveled backwards in time, he carried the three-year old Aegon Targaryen down the corridors of the Red Keep in the middle of the night. The child king sniffled in his arms, still recovering from the nightmare than had woken the boy.

The Captain of the Royal Guard had been woken by Ser Jon Connington, recalled from exile and one of the newest members of the Kingsguard. While the former friend of Rhaegar was not a large fan of Elia, Connington’s love for Rhaegar made him devoted to the Silver Prince’s son. Jaime agreed with the posting, but also resolved to keep his eye on the man. Tonight the Kingsguard had been one of two watching the royal nursery, and when Aegon said he wanted Jaime, his sworn guard had followed his command.

Now Jaime was following similar orders himself, but his were to bring the child to his mother. _I_ _much_ _prefer_ _these_ _sorts_ _of_ _orders_, Jaime thought to himself. The boy was growing well, a cute child with none of the signs of madness that had been apparent in Joffrey. When Jaime first arrived in the nursery to see Aegon, the little King had told the knight he wanted to be where he felt safest, with “mother and my knight.” Jaime was happy to comply with this order, as there were no placed he’d rather be than by Elia’s side. And warmth grew in the blonde’s chest every time the tiny boy claimed Jaime as his. This time around, Jaime would be a true knight.

* * *

The knight and his charge slipped in past Ser Gerold with a nod, entering the royal chambers. At the sight of his mother, Aegon wiggled out of Jaime’s arms and shot across the room.

“Mother.” The boy carefully crawled up onto the bed.

Jaime was constantly amazed at how quickly the Targaryen children were growing. It seemed like just yesterday that Aegon could barely toddle, and now he was climbing all over everything, little Jon and Dany quickly following on his heels. Having created the role of Royal Guard, Elia invented Jaime’s duties as she liked. And while Jaime served as a last defense, the Princess-Regent mainly seemed to use him to amuse her children. Jaime spent his days going on “quests” with Rhaenys through the keep with her cat, and helping Aegon, Jon, and Dany build towers made of wooden blocks. But he didn’t just play games. When Rhaenys skinned her knee, Jaime was there to comfort her. When Aegon threw a block at Jon’s head when they had a fight, the blonde sat down and explained why that was wrong. Jaime ate nearly every meal with Elia and her children. And for the first time in either life, despite having fathered children before, Jaime finally felt as if he truly knew what it was like to be a parent. When the Lannister heir had to make trips to the Rock as part of his father’s agreement with Elia, Jaime felt like his heart was being ripped out very time he left the Royal family’s side. And he had never felt as much joy as he did when returned, for every time he was quickly buried under a pile of children. Even Viserys would join in, as the usually grumpy prince enjoyed his sword lessons with his Rhaenys and Jaime.

Despite being nearly six and ten, an age where most boys would try to strike out on their own, Viserys clung to his mother and younger family members. The teenage prince wasn’t quite sane, but Jaime tried to reinforce right and wrong whenever he got the chance. In an odd twist of fate, the prince had become quite close with Oberyn’s eldest daughters. Jaime approved of any increase in support for the mentally fragile prince. Though seeing Viserys and Tyene giggling at the side of the throne room never boded well for anyone.

Jaime was dragged out of his thoughts as Elia stirred. The Dornishwoman sat up in bed, pulling her baby boy into her arms even as the sheet fell from her body. The flames from the torch on the wall echoed across her bronze skin. Jaime couldn’t help the instinctive swallow at the glimmer on her collarbone and the feminine but muscled curves of her body. Aegon buried his head in her chest, and the Princess-Regent looked up at her Royal Guard Captain and smiled. If it looked more like a smirk, well, she was the Viper’s sister.

“Jaime, be here,” the child King demanded. The blonde was tempted to refuse, only because the boy’s pout was so cute.

“Yes Jaime,” Elia’s voice was scratchy from sleep. “Won’t you come to bed?” The way she twisted her body made it clear she was wearing little. Her dark ebony curls cascaded down her back. The woman’s dark eyes peered out from beneath full lashes, glittering with amusement.

“Who am I to refuse not one, but two royal commands?” Jaime slipped off his boots, and padded softy across the room. Having been woken in the middle of the night, Jaime had only put on the bare minimum of clothes and had not bothered with armor. When he approached Elia’s bed, her hand skimmed under his tunic, along the bare skin above his breeches.

Jaime shivered.

The Dornishwoman pulled her knight next to her. Aegon pushed his mother to lay back down, reaching out for Jaime to join them. He did so, lifting one hand to run it though the young king’s silver hair.

As the little ruler’s breathed softened into sleep, his two protectors gazed at each other, both their bodies curled around the child and legs tangled together.

“I missed you tonight.” Elia spoke softly, not wanting to wake the boy between them. She smirked and Jaime drank the sight in greedily. “How nice of you to show up in anticipation of my wishes.”

Jaime chuckled lightly. “Isn’t that the duty of a servant? To anticipate their lord or lady’s wishes?” He brought her hand to his lips, enjoying not just the feminine size of her fingers, but the calluses that proved Elia was battle trained. “I am ever your servant, your grace.”

“I was thinking tonight, that we might put your father out of his misery.” Elia was smiling, but Jaime had seen her smile covered in the blood of he who had nearly killed her. And it was Tywin who had ordered that. Had Elia finally decided to get her revenge?

“Oh?” Jaime was cautious. But he looked into the eyes of his princess and realized his thoughts were foolish. Aerys may have commanded Jaime to deliver the head of his father, but Elia was thousands the ruler and person than the Mad King had ever been. And Jaime trusted her. There was no one Jaime would rather have on the throne, in his life, or by his side.

“Marry me.” Elia’s voice was clear, her expression calm. Jaime was anything but.

“What?” Though they had been lovers for over a year, that was all Jaime had ever expected it to be. Released from his celibacy vows or not, Jaime was not fit to marry royalty.

“I love you. You love me. And you are loyal, fierce, and kind.” Elia’s words flowed over him like music, and Jaime felt as light as feather. “You have given everything to protect me and my children, chosen us over everything else you have ever known. I would choose you in turn. Be my consort.”

Jaime leaned over and carefully pressed his lips to hers. “I am yours. Now and Always.” The warmth of her mouth lingered on his as he pulled away. “But why now? Should we not wait until Aegon is older? The court already complains about my position. No one will happy about this.”

“I will.” Jaime squeezed his eyes shut.

“Why?” He truly didn’t know. He was a broken bitter old man, despite his young appearance. Elia was so much better. Strong, caring, smart, and beautiful. Jaime had lost any illusion that he was special long ago. “I’m not a good man. The rest of the kingdom may be ignorant of my sins, but you are not.” He had told her everything after all.

“Were you not listening?” Elia teased. “I love you when you toss Aegon in the air as if he’s just a silly child and not a king. I love you when you compete with Oberyn over whether Rhaenys learns sword or spear. I love you when we fuck and I love you when we fight. I love you for the silly stories you tell the children and the face you make every time my brother propositions you. I love the creative way you insult the idiots in court. I love the suggestions you have for the kingdom. I love you because you treasure me, not just as your ruler or a woman, but as warrior and a partner.” She cradled Jaime’s face in her hand. “I love you because you are you.” He hadn’t even realized he was crying till she swiped away his tear with her thumb. No one had ever made him feel so valued. Not just for his sword or his body, but for _him_.

“You are everything to me.” The words came out in a broken whisper, but Jaime used her words as strength and opened his eyes. “There is nothing I want more, than to spend the rest of my life by your side.”

They both leaned in, until their foreheads rested together and they could feel the other’s breath across their faces. Elia nuzzled her nose against Jaime’s cheek. “And to answer your earlier question about why now?” Elia pulled back and smiled mischievously at her lover. “Better to invite the scandal of marrying my young guard than the scandal of having his child out of wedlock.”

“What!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I have received a burst of inspiration for this story :3 
> 
> Potential next story ideas for this universe:  
1\. Lyanna/Oberyn/Ellaria -This may be a new OT3...  
2\. A young Brienne travels to the capital, expecting to face the same ridicule there that she’s always faced, but instead finds many accepting friends :)  
3\. Viserys and Sand Snakes raising hell.  
4\. Royal Jon and Lyanna go to visit Winterfell  
5\. Jaime and Elia’s wedding  
6\. Loren Lannister, heir to the Rock and the Westerlands grows up with his Royal half-siblings and assorted family.  
7\. Tyrion in this universe
> 
> What do you guys think? Would you like to read any of these? Or are there any characters you’d like to see or see more of? Your comments are often inspiration for new ideas. Though it may not be immediately, I am planning on writing more pieces for this series. Please subscribe to the series if you want to follow along! :3


End file.
